


Bad Puns and Feelings (TykeTale Au)

by Krystal_Twi



Series: TykeTale Au [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Flirty Sans, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Mixed feelings, Sans - Freeform, Tyke - Freeform, Tyke realizes how gay he is, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, childish sans, gay sans, hinted - Freeform, puns, tyketale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: "You're breaking my heart!""You don't have a heart Sans.""Now you're just being heartless.""Oh God."Tyke and Sans banter continued like this. Sans laying on top of Tyke as he laid in the floor. Both telling bad puns, Sans more than anything, and teasing the other. It was the small moments like this that Tyke loved. He couldn't think of a better place than this....Tyke and Sans usual day in, causes Tyke to rethink his feelings for the older skeleton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made more garbage. Enjoy. 
> 
> Tyke is 16 now.
> 
> (Also remember that Tyke and Sans are having to pretend to be siblings so Tyke isn't sent off to an orphanage)
> 
> Please excuse any typos

"Its a beautiful day outside, birds are chirping, flowers are blooming. On days like this.... Kids like you.... S H O U L D  B E   B U R N I N G   I N  H E L L..." 

"Threaten me all you want, it's not going to change anything."

"Wanna bet?" 

"Sansy, when will you learn?" Tyke felt a smile spread across his cheeks. "That I will always win!"

At that moment, Tyke's character destroyed Sans', causing Tyke to win for the eighteenth time in a roll. Sans eyelights were gone as he stared at the screen.  Tyke looked at Sans and burst into fits of giggles. It was funny to see Sans lose his cool over a video game. The normally calm and collected guy losing it because he couldn't beat his Tyke in a game, was funny as hell. Especially when Sans was a second away from winning himself.

"You're cheating somehow." At that, Tyke started to snort. His back hit the couch as he could no longer hold himself up due to his laughing. 

"H-how (snort) Can I (giggle) (snort) be che- (giggle) -ating?!" Tyke's laughs rang through the air. 

"I don't know! But you are!" Sans exclaimed as his eyes landed on Tyke's snorting corpse. "If I knew, I would be doing it too! So I could beat your ass for once!" 

Tyke couldn't take it. He fell into the floor, not once did he stop laughing. One thing about Tyke, his laugh is contagious. Sans soon found himself laughing along with the younger skeleton. 

After a few minutes passed, the skeletons finally calmed down. Tyke stared up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his non existing breathe. His face hurting from laughing to much. But that was a small price to pay. His eyelights trailed up to Sans. He was trying to catch his breath as he covered up his eyes. Tyke felt a soft blush fill his cheeks at the sight. It reminding him of the rare nights he would catch Sans.... Well, you know. Tyke shook his head away from those thoughts. What the fuck is wrong with him?!

"Oof!" Tyke felt something fall on him. He looked up to see Sans had rolled off the couch and on top of him. "What the fuck, Sans?" Tyke asked.

"I got bonely on the couch by myself." Tyke rolled his eyes at the pun as a blush filled his cheeks.

"And you claim I'm the kid but you can be worse than me." 

"Awe, are you saying you get bonely without me?" Sans teased. Tyke felt his face heat up even more. 

"No!" Tyke exclaimed. Wincing at the loudness of his voice. He said that to quick and to loud. Here it goes.

"You do! Tibia honest, I suspected this would happen. I've been working to much-" Tyke snorted at that."since when?" "-how about I skip work-" "you just wanted an excuse to not got to work, didn't you?" "and we can ketchup on stuff? Maybe even mustard up the dill to leave the house." by the end of all that Tyke was giggling at the puns. 

Once calm Tyke looked at Sans. He was giving his usual, one eye open with a lazy grin, look. "I relish the thought Sans, but the last thing I need is more time with you!" Tyke joked. 

"You're breaking my heart!" 

"You don't have a heart Sans."

"Now you're just being heartless."  
"Oh God." 

Tyke and Sans banter continued like this. Sans laying on top of Tyke as he laid in the floor. Both telling bad puns, Sans more than anything, and teasing the other. It was the small moments like this that Tyke loved. He couldn't think of a better place than this.

Oh no... 

Tyke couldn't, could he?

He did.

He's fallen for Sans.

Fucking hell. 

As Tyke looked at Sans, he felt his soul speed up. In the middle of their playful banter, Sans fell asleep, still laying on Tyke. Sans was... Beautiful. Despite being so much younger than the other skeleton, Tyke knew he had to admit that he was undoubtly attracted to Sans. Honestly, who the hell wouldn't be??? He was handsome for his age, which was still young for a skeleton monster. Not only that, he was funny, smart, and caring. Also not a bad cook! 

But Tyke shouldn't like Sans! Sans had took him in, treated him like a brother! Plus, he could be rude, extremely lazy, a smart ass and, and... And none of that mattered. Not to the soul anyways. No matter what his head says, his soul screams that he loves Sans. More than a parent, a brother, an uncle and a friend. He loves Sans like he would love his soul bond. 

With no hope for it being returned. Sans only sees him as a little kid and when they were not getting along, Sans treated him like one. Sans only sees him as a little brother. As the kid he took in and cared for. Not a potential lover or soul bond. 

Why would he anyways? Tyke was a brat with a mouth on him. Didn't listen to reason, always wanting a fight, constantly looking for a way out of things, a liar, a thief and worse! He also was bad with people. Not a lot of people liked him when they met.

Sans did. Sans liked him when they first met. Or at least he felt sorry enough, his insincts to tell him when to walk away and not look back, shut off completely. It didn't matter. Sans stayed, Sans liked him, sans cared for him, gave him a home, and loved him, like a brother.

With a hopeless sigh, Tyke raised a hand and rubbed Sans skull smoothly. It probably was best to forget about his silly feelings. They didn't matter in the long run. What mattered is that Sans and him stayed the way they are. Stayed together. Stayed "brothers". 

Tyke sighed. 

"Love ya, Sansy"

**Author's Note:**

> : Monsters can live up to 150 or 200 years old, though in the underground most didn't due to lack of hope of ever getting out. So Sans may be an adult to humans and such, he is still rather young for a monster.


End file.
